128 Ways to Kill Steve *This blooper was a 128 subscriber special.
128 Ways to Kill Steve is K41's 14th blooper. It was released on May 14, 2018. Plot: Steve bugs K41 to make a special starring Steve... dying! Events: The blooper begins with Steve begging K41 to make a video starring Steve since he wasn't featured in Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018. He pisses off K41 so much that he decides to make the blooper, which is about him killing Steve 128 different ways. The deaths in this list are from #1 to #128, but in the blooper they count down from 128: # Nuked # Cataquacks # Shell Pelted # Piranha Plant # Chain Chomp! # Double Bus Crash # Jumping off a Bus # Getting Run Over # Earthquake! # Bridges # Stone Bowser’s Applause # Failing to follow Simple Instructions # Ducks # Elevators # Getting Swatted (while Livestreaming) by AJDB and Chris # Shark Attack # This Death is Under Construction # Buried Alive # Endless Falling # The Toad Army # Zombies # Cloned # Forgetting to Pay Existing Bill # Playing Basketball # Lava Cactus # Making Fun of AGamer64 # Being Yoshi’s Food # Crowbared (RESUME HERE) # Listening to Toad # Glove Slapped # Reading Fake News # Humping an Oven by AJDB # Skateboarding # Angering Tiger # Coming in Like a Wrecking Ball # Planes # Black Fire by Potatossaur # Space # Pokey’s pokey # Clouds # The Real K41 (To Be Continued) # Stealing Mario’s Spaghetti # Epic Police Chase # Humping things # Dividing by 0 # Not feeling so good # Bouncy Mushrooms # Climbing a Wall # Getting thrown by Bowser # LET THERE BE LIGHT # Reverse Thwomped # Double Thwomped # Thwomped # Pickaxe to the Head # Spiders # Quicksand # Getting Mario Karted # Dominoes # Magical Potions # Fake Platforms # Pipes # We’ll be right back # Getting Scared # Luigi # Mario’s Tunnel of Doom # Timber! # Crash Landing # Koopa Troopas # POW Blocks # Gas Gas Gas # Mega Mushrooms # Looking at someone wearing a Cannon Box # Wearing a Cannon Box # TNT (getting hit in the face with) (Pipe Pressure) # Mistaken for Trash # Using TNT as Toilet Paper # Bombs Away # Mushrooms # Pianos # Getting Stoned # Infringing Copyright # Old Age # Knifed # Trying to solve Difficult Problems (Rubik’s Cube) # Getting Lazered # Oh, Poop! # Hot Air Balloon Malfunctioning # Being MLG (Sunglasses) # A Falling Bus # Crushed (Falling in Love) # Going Outside # It’s Time to Stop (alarm clock) # Wrong Portal # Winning (trophies) # Creepers # Endermen # Slimes # Watching Cringey Videos # Drowning # Herobrine # Getting Shot # Being K42’s Test Subject # Stepping Off a Ledge # Being a victim # Getting Poisoned # Karate Trophy # The Ender Dragon # Going too fast # Burned # Frozen # Touching stacks of things # Bowser’s Farts # The Beethoven Bobblehead # Walking # Runaway Water Bottle # Pencils # Getting hit by a Car # Being surprised # Being mistaken for a Goomba # Mega Book Smash # Double Book Smash # Reverse Book Smash # Book Smash # Getting Knocked from Bowser’s Castle (Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time) # Getting hit by a Fireball (Mushroom Wars) # Hitting a Goomba # Being Mistaken for a Fly # Angering K41 After Steve experiences deaths #128-2, K41 asks K42 to nuke the Mushroom Kingdom (specifically the spot where Steve is) for Death #1. Steve reveals to K42 that he only has 1 life left and begs him not to nuke the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was too late. The Mushroom Kingdom is nuked, although Peach's Castle is the only building to receive damage and Steve was the only fatality. K41, realizing he was blindsided with rage and wanting views for his video, realizes that Steve is actually dead and promises to him he will do whatever it takes make it up to him and revive him. Characters: K41 (Main) Steve (Main) Mario (Minor) K42 (Minor) Pink Yoshi (Cameo) Lego Citizen(s) (Cameo) Goombas (Cameo) Bone Goomba (Flashback Cameo) Koopa (Flashback Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Flashback Cameo) Dry Bones (Flashback Cameo) Bowser (Cameo) Cannonbox (Costume) Bob-omb (Cameo) Beethoven Bobblehead (Cameo) Ender Dragon (Cameo) Waddlewing (Flashback Cameo) Stone Bowser (Flashback Cameo) Bullet Bill (Flashback Cameo) Hammerbro (Flashback Cameo) Gold Goomba (Flashback Cameo) Various Mario and Luigi clones (Flashback Cameo) Yoshi (Cameo) Gingerbread Man (Cameo) Trivia: K41 was originally going to release Mario's Multiversal Mixup before this, but he reached 128 subscribers first. Due to a deadline, Mario's Multiversal Mixup is going to be released, followed by a sequal to this special, Steve's Revival. This is the first blooper that will feature a sequel that will not have the same name. Bloopers like Pipe Pressure and Who Killed Steve do not count because they were originally going to be 1 whole video but were uploaded in parts. This is the first blooper where Steve dies and does not return in the next blooper. In fact, he doesn't return officially until almost a year later, at the end of Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 (although he returns in the 2018 Christmas special as an angel and in Knexinator Origins since it was a flashback). The ending was made the way it was because K41 is thinking of killing off Steve for good. This blooper is based on SMG4's 101 Ways for Mario to Die (the Right Way).